potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Government of Great Britain
The Government of Great Britain & Ireland is the central government of the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The government is led by the prime minister, who selects all the remaining ministers. The prime minister and the other most senior ministers belong to the supreme decision-making committee, known as the Cabinet. The Cabinet is the ultimate decision-making body of the executive within the Westminster system of government in traditional constitutional theory. The government is responsible for administrating the British Empire which rules from the deserts of South Africa all the way to the tropical jungles of the West Indies. The British Empire covers a giant 3,570,600 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire Map of the British Empire in 1749 ~ The King's Domains Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. Social Information Political Information The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of England. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Anne, George I and now our king, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. Here is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Constitution. This British constitution is not just one single document but is drawn from legislation, treaties, judicial precedents, convention, acts of parliament and etc... Diplomatic Policies Key: *'Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an amity and association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as a military alliance, or a non-aggression pact); trade is normally if not always established between allied nations. ' *'Friendly = Nations or groups that share a mutual understanding, and have enjoyed a period of peace and prosperity; cooperation is likely and negotiation is welcomed. Alliances or treaties of union besides trade are nonexistent.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others).' *'Indifferent = Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; apprehensive towards each other's actions and policies, but non-belligerent towards them; trade is not normally established between indifferent nations, but embargoes are likely, but uncommon.' *'Hostile = Not in engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, uneasy peace, and characterised as unsympathetic towards each other. Embargo is common between hostile nations' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict or state of total war; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities. Embargo is common between nations at war.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'(Trade) = Indicates the basic economic concept that involves multiple (two) parties participating in the voluntary negotiation and then the exchange of one's goods and services for desired goods and services that someone else possesses. Diplomatic stance does not directly affect this instance, but being aligned with a faction does increase the probability of a successful trade negotiation. ' *'(Embargo) = Indicates a partial or complete prohibition or ban on trade and commerce with a particular nation or a group of nations. Embargoes are considered strong diplomatic measures imposed in an effort, by the imposing country, to elicit a given national-interest result from the country on which it is imposed, whether it is to display international disapproval, or respond to a hostile act that does not warrant a declaration of war. ' *'(Protectorate) = A protectorate is a territory which is not formally annexed but in which, by treaty, grant or other lawful means, the Crown has ultimate power and jurisdiction. Trade is automatically established upon the declaration of a protectorate. ' *'(Protected State) = A protectorate differs from a "protected state". A protected state is a territory under a ruler which enjoys His Britannic Majesty's protection, over whose foreign affairs he exercises control, but in respect of whose internal affairs he does not exercise jurisdiction. ' Economic Information Trade *Great Britain ranks first for the total metric tonnage of its merchant navy and holds approximately 850,000 metric tons (840,000 Imperial tons). *In the Mediterranean, British merchants sell shortcloth and kerseys in Smyrna and Aleppo in the Ottoman Empire as well as in Naples, Messina, Palermo, Malta, Alicante, Valencia. All British Mediterranean trade is regulated and dominated by the British Levant Company. *In West Africa, British merchants buy slaves (on average 68,000 Africans per year) and transport them to be sold in the Americas. Slave trade is the richest part of British trade at this current time. British Calabar is one of the major slave-trading ports on the Bight of Benin, the Slave Coast. *In India, the East India Company is very active. It had three autonomous presidencies: Bombay (present-day Mumbai), Madras (present-day Chennai) and Calcutta (present-day Kolkata). As of 1748, annual dividends yielded an average of 12%. However, during times of war, deficits replaced benefits. Perception of local taxes (diwani), sales of custom licenses (dastaks) and loans of military services to local princes were the only means to cover the expenses of the war. The company bought pepper, spices, tea, indigo, textiles (muslin, shawl, calico), leather, jewellery, woollen carpet and saltpetre. It sold wool, velvet, metal, glass, European liqueurs, weapons, and horses. *In Burma, the British had, since 1735, a counter at Cape Negrais at the southwestern tip of the Irrawaddy delta where they bought teak. In 1744, a British Officer was proclaimed the King of Siam, after he had killed the current king, Rama I. A year later, in 1745, the young officer gifted the entire Kingdom to King George, who rewarded the officer with its governorship. Burma, and Siam was later included in the East India Company's Raj. *On Borneo, the East India Company had a counter at Banjarmasin since 1738, which is supplied by the East India Company's province of Singapore. The city-state was first made a colony by King James I of England in 1612, on the basis of the Eastern Asian Colonization Charter (also acquired from the charter was India, Taiwan, and Shanghai). *In China, British merchants primarily purchase tea. Great Britain is the first country where the consumption of tea has spread among a large part of the population. However, tea is not the only merchandise that merchants are bringing back from China. They also purchase silk, cotton fabric, varnish, nacre, lacquer, China being very self-sufficient, most of the merchandises must be paid in silver by the British merchants. Commerce with China is currently dwarfed by trade/colonial expansion in India. *Commerce with the 13 colonies of continental North America is regulated by the Navigation Acts of 1651 and 1660 which reserves all trade to British vessels. Furthermore most exports (tobacco, sugar, molasses, indigo, furs, wood, naval furniture) from these colonies has to be exclusively destined to Great Britain while exports of grains, flour, rice, vegetables, fruits and salted fish can be sent to any nation. Imports have to be transported by ships coming from British ports. The only other imports tolerated is currently wines (from Madeira, Azores and Canary Islands) and salt destined to fisheries. Since 1733, prohibitive duty fees on sugar and molasses theoretically prevent any trade between British and French colonies. However, these measures just promote smuggling in and out of French and Spanish Antilles, mostly dominated by pirates, and foreign privateers. Furthermore, the 13 colonies are not allowed to establish heavy industry (for ex: foundries) but naval construction is promoted and subsidised. Major Industries *''Textiles'' *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' The War Office The War Office, responsible for the Army, was originally the Secretary at War's office. The first holder of the post was killed in battle - at sea - against the Dutch in 1666. It was not at first a big spending Department; office expenses for six months of 1673 amounted to £14 9s 0d. Horse Guards remained the military nucleus of the British Army, however through the years of increasing importance, the War Office has become the political epicentre for the British Army and the Royal Navy. War Office departments *Office of the Secretary at War *Department of the Quartermaster-General *Department of the Master-General of the Ordnance **Office of the Paymaster of the Forces 'British Military Ranks' ( ) ''- denotes another term for rank. '' 'The Royal Navy' The Admiralty The oldest of the Departments of the War Office is the Admiralty, responsible for the Navy. In 1546 Henry VIII created a Navy Board to oversee the administrative affairs of the naval service; policy direction, operational control and maritime jurisdiction remained in the hands of the Lord High Admiral. From 1628 this post was more often than not filled by a "committee" of Lords Commissioners - the Board of Admiralty, whose head was the First Lord, the Minister who was the political master of the Navy. For 200 years the Navy was run by these two Boards, under a system devised largely by Samuel Pepys. The organisation served well enough during the wars with the Spanish, Dutch and French, but relations between the two boards were not always harmonious. Main article: The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland Personnel Statistics First Rate Ships of the Line *Royal Sovereign (102) (1701) *Britannia (100) (1719) *Royal William (100) (1719) *Royal George (100) (1756) *Victory (100) (1737) Second Rate Ships of the Line *Malborough (96) (1706) *St. George (96) (1726) *Barfleur (90) (1716) *Union (90) (1709) *Namur (90) (1729) *Prince George (90) (1701) Third Rate Ships of the Line *Boyne (80) (1739) *Cambridge (80) (1695) *Chichester (80) (1695) *Cornwall (80) (1726) *Princess Amelia (80) (1755) *Ranaelagh (80) (1697) *Shrewsbury (80) (1713) *Culloden (74) (1747) *Devonshire (74) (1745) *Invincible (74) (1747) *Magnamine (74) (1748) *Monarch (74) (1747) *Berwick (70) (1743) *Burford (70) (1722) *Captain (70) (1743) *Essex (70) (1740) *Expedition (70) (1740) *Hampton Court (70) (1709) *Ipswich (70) (1730) *Kent (70) (1746) *Northumberland (70) (1743) *Princess Royal (70) (1728) *Stirling Castle (70) (1742) *Vanguard (70) (1748) *Cumberland (66) (1739) *Pembroke (66) (1733) *Bedford (64) (1741) *Elizabeth (64) (1737) *Fougueux (64) (1747) *Mars (64) (1746) *Monmouth (64) (1742) *Nassau (64) (1740) *Revenge (64) (1742) *Rippon (64) (1712) *Royal Oak (64) (1741) *Somerset (64) (1748) *Suffolk (64) (1739) *Yarmouth (64) (1748) Fourth Rate Frigates *Anson (60) (1747) *Augusta (60) (1736) *Canterbury (60) (1745) *Defiance (60) (1744) *Deptford (60) (1732) *Dreadnought (60) (1742) *Dunkirk (60) (1754) *Exeter (60) (1697) *Kingston (60) (1740) *Lyon (60) (1738) *Nottingham (60) (1745) *Princess Louisa (60) (1744) *Preston (60) (1742) *St. Albans (60) (1747) *Sunderland (60) (1724) *Superb (60) (1736) *Windsor (60) (1742) *Tiger (60) (1747) *Warwick (60) (1733) *Worcester (60) (1735) *Eagle (58) (1745) *Tilbury (58) (1745) *Trident (58) (1744) *Antelope (54) (1741) *Bristol (54) (1711) *Mermaid (54) (1708) *Oxford (54) (1727) *Panther (54) (1709) *Assistance (50) (1747) *Advice (50) (1745) *Centurion (50) (1732) *Chester (50) (1708) *Colchester (50) (1746) *Gloucester (50) (1745) *Greenwich (50) (1747) *Hampshire (50) (1641) *Harwich (50) (1743) *Isis (50) (1747) *Leopard (50) (1741) *Lichfield (50) (1746) *Nonsuch (50) (1741) *Norwich (50) (1745) *Portland (50) (1744) *Ruby (50) (1745) *Salisbury (50) (1745) *Severn (50) (1747) *Stratford (50) (1735) *Sutherland (50) (1741) *Tavestock (50) (1747) Fifth Rate Frigates *Jersey (48) (1698) *Angelsea (44) (1742) *Assurance (44) (1747) *Chesterfield (44) (1745) *Crown (44) (1747) *Diamond (44) (1741) *Dover (44) (1740) *Eltham (44) (1736) *Enterprise (44) (1709) *Fowey (44) (1744) *Faversham (44) (1741) *Folkeston (44) (1741) *Gloire (44) (1747) *Gosport (44) (1741) *Hastings (44) (1741) *Hector (44) (1743) *Humber (44) (1748) *Jason (44) (1747) *Lark (44) (1744) *Launceston (44) (1741) *Liverpool (44) (1741) *Lynn (44) (1741) *Penzance (44) (1747) *Poole (44) (1745) *Prince Edward (44) (1745) *Rainbow (44) (1747) *Roebuck (44) (1743) *Sapphire (44) (1743) *Southsea Castle (44) (1745) *Thetis (44) (1747) *Torrington (44) (1743) *Pearl (42) (1726) *Adventure (40) (1741) *Ambuscade (40) (1745) *Falkland (36) (1744) *Tartar (32) (1733) *Bellona (30) (1747) *Renown (30) (1747) Sixth Rate Frigates *Lyme (28) (1740) *Unicorn (28) (1748) *Amazon (26) (1745) *Aldborough (24) (1743) *Alderney (24) (1743) *Arundel (24) (1746) *Biddeford (24) (1740) *Blandford (24) (1741) *Boston (24) (1748) *Bridgewater (24) (1740) *Centaur (24) (1746) *Deal Castle (24) (1746) *Experiment (24) (1740) *Fox (24) (1746) *Garland (24) (1742) *Glasgow (24) (1745) *Greyhound (24) (1741) *Margate (24) (1746) *Mercury (24) (1746) *Port Mahon (24) (1740) *Ranger (24) (1747) *Rose (24) (1755) *Sheerness (24) (1743) *Shoreham (24) (1744) *Siren (24) (1745) *Solebay (24) (1742) *Sphynx (24) (1748) *Squirrel (24) (1707) *Surprise (24) (1745) *Tryton (24) (1745) *Wager (24) (1739) *Winchelsey (24) (1740) *Scarborough (23) (1740) *Grand Turk (22) (1745) *Inverness (22) (1746) *Gibraltar (20) (1727) *Dolphin (20) (1731) *Hind (20) (1744) *Lively (20) (1740) *Seahorse (20) (1748) Unrated Sloops of War *Weasle (16) (1745) *Porcupine (16) (1746) *Albany (14) (1747) *Badger (14) (1745) *Baltimore (14) (1714) *Comet (14) (1742) *Falcon (14) (1745) *Fortune (14) (1746) *Fame (14) (1745) *Ferret (14) (1743) *Grampus (14) (1746) *Hazard (14) (1746) *Hornet (14) (1745) *Jamaica (14) (1710) *Kingfisher (14) (1745) *Merlin (14) (1744) *Otter (14) (1742) *Raven (14) (1745) *Shark (14) (1732) *Speedwell (14) (1744) *Swallow (14) (1745) *Terrible (14) (1730) *Terror (14) (1741) *Trial (14) (1744) *Viper (14) (1746) *Vulture (14) (1744) *Wolf (14) (1742) Unrated Brigantines *Firedrake (12) (1741) *Fly (12) (1732) *Galgo (12) (1742) *Grenado (12) (1742) *Spence (12) (1730) *Swift (12) (1721) *Mediator (10) (1742) *Achille (8) (1744) *Achillies (8) (1748) *Aetna (8) (1746) *Adventure (6) (1748) His Majesty's Shipyards *Woolwich (Great) *Chatham (Great) *Portsmouth (Great) *Deptford (Great) *Plymouth (Great) *Harwich (Large) *Southampton (Large) *Blackwall (Large) *Liverpool (Large) *Bucklers-Hard (Large) *Hull (Large) *Bristol (Medium) *Northam (Medium) *Burseldon (Medium) *Frindsbury (Medium) *Woolbridge (Medium) *Redbridge (Medium) *Cowes (Medium) *Tyne (Small) *Shoreham (Small) *Newcastle (Small) *Limehouse (Small) *Rortherhithe (Small) *Shoreham (Small) *Chichester (Small) *Poole (Small) *Sandwich (Small) *Ipswich (Small) *Gosport (Small) *Dover (Small) *Medway (Small) *Wapping (Small) *Lynne (Small) *Folkestone (Small) *Beaulieu (Small) *Kinsale (Small) *Torbay (Small) *Halifax (Small) *Boston (Small) *Port Royal (Small) Home Fleet Location: Spithead Total: 18 Ships of the Line, *Royal Sovereign (102) (1701) *Britannia (100) (1719) *Royal William (100) (1719) *Royal George (100) (1756) *Victory (100) (1737) *Malborough (96) (1706) *St. George (96) (1726) *Barfleur (90) (1716) *Union (90) (1709) *Namur (90) (1729) *Prince George (90) (1701) *Princess Amelia (80) (1755) *Ranaelagh (80) (1697) *Shrewsbury (80) (1713) *Culloden (74) (1747) *Invincible (74) (1747) *Northumberland (70) (1743) *Princess Royal (70) (1728) *Dunkirk (60) (1754) *Exeter (60) (1697) *Kingston (60) (1740) *Lyon (60) (1738) *Preston (60) (1742) *St. Albans (60) (1747) *Sunderland (60) (1724) *Superb (60) (1736) *Warwick (60) (1733) *Worcester (60) (1735) *Eagle (58) (1745) *Oxford (54) (1727) *Panther (54) (1709) *Norwich (50) (1745) *Portland (50) (1744) *Ruby (50) (1745) *Greenwich (50) (1747) *Hampshire (50) (1641) *Harwich (50) (1743) *Isis (50) (1747) *Leopard (50) (1741) *Assistance (50) (1747) *Advice (50) (1745) *Centurion (50) (1732) *Chester (50) (1708) *Jersey (48) (1698) *Angelsea (44) (1742) *Assurance (44) (1747) *Chesterfield (44) (1745) *Crown (44) (1747) *Diamond (44) (1741) *Dover (44) (1740) *Eltham (44) (1736) *Enterprise (44) (1709) *Fowey (44) (1744) *Faversham (44) (1741) *Folkeston (44) (1741) *Gloire (44) (1747) *Gosport (44) (1741) *Lyme (28) (1740) *Unicorn (28) (1748) *Amazon (26) (1745) *Aldborough (24) (1743) *Alderney (24) (1743) *Arundel (24) (1746) *Biddeford (24) (1740) *Blandford (24) (1741) *Boston (24) (1748) *Bridgewater (24) (1740) *Centaur (24) (1746) *Deal Castle (24) (1746) *Weasle (16) (1745) *Porcupine (16) (1746) *Albany (14) (1747) *Badger (14) (1745) *Baltimore (14) (1714) *Firedrake (12) (1741) *Fly (12) (1732) *Galgo (12) (1742) North America Squadron Location: Halifax Total: *Chichester (80) (1695) *Cornwall (80) (1726) *Magnamine (74) (1748) *Monarch (74) (1747) *Stirling Castle (70) (1742) *Pembroke (66) (1733) *Royal Oak (64) (1741) *Somerset (64) (1748) *Yarmouth (64) (1748) *Canterbury (60) (1745) *Defiance (60) (1744) *Deptford (60) (1732) *Dreadnought (60) (1742) *Sutherland (50) (1741) *Tavestock (50) (1747) *Hastings (44) (1741) *Humber (44) (1748) *Jason (44) (1747) *Lark (44) (1744) *Launceston (44) (1741) *Wager (24) (1739) *Winchelsey (24) (1740) *Glasgow (24) (1745) *Greyhound (24) (1741) *Margate (24) (1746) *Experiment (24) (1740) *Fox (24) (1746) *Terror (14) (1741) *Trial (14) (1744) *Viper (14) (1746) *Vulture (14) (1744) *Wolf (14) (1742) *Swift (12) (1721) *Mediator (10) (1742) *Achille (8) (1744) Mediteranean Fleet Location: Gibraltar Total: *Boyne (80) (1739) *Cambridge (80) (1695) *Captain (70) (1743) *Essex (70) (1740) *Ipswich (70) (1730) *Kent (70) (1746) *Hampton Court (70) (1709) *Cumberland (66) (1739) *Bedford (64) (1741) *Elizabeth (64) (1737) *Gloucester (50) (1745) *Nonsuch (50) (1741) *Roebuck (44) (1743) *Sapphire (44) (1743) *Penzance (44) (1747) *Bellona (30) (1747) *Renown (30) (1747) *Sphynx (24) (1748) *Squirrel (24) (1707) *Speedwell (14) (1744) *Swallow (14) (1745) *Terrible (14) (1730) Minorca Squadron Location: Port Mahon Total: *Nassau (64) (1740) *Revenge (64) (1742) *Nottingham (60) (1745) *Princess Louisa (60) (1744) *Canterbury (60) (1745) *Trident (58) (1744) *Mermaid (54) (1708) *Stratford (50) (1735) *Hector (44) (1743) *Poole (44) (1745) *Surprise (24) (1745) *Tryton (24) (1745) *Scarborough (23) (1740) *Grand Turk (22) (1745) *Grampus (14) (1746) *Hazard (14) (1746) West Indies Squadron Location: Port Royal Total: *Berwick (70) (1743) *Burford (70) (1722) *Expedition (70) (1740) *Fougueux (64) (1747) *Mars (64) (1746) *Monmouth (64) (1742) *Windsor (60) (1742) *Tiger (60) (1747) *Tilbury (58) (1745) *Salisbury (50) (1745) *Severn (50) (1747) *Colchester (50) (1746) *Southsea Castle (44) (1745) *Thetis (44) (1747) *Torrington (44) (1743) *Liverpool (44) (1741) *Lynn (44) (1741) *Mercury (24) (1746) *Port Mahon (24) (1740) *Ranger (24) (1747) *Rose (24) (1755) *Inverness (22) (1746) *Gibraltar (20) (1727) *Dolphin (20) (1731) *Comet (14) (1742) *Falcon (14) (1745) *Fortune (14) (1746) *Fame (14) (1745) *Ferret (14) (1743) *Achillies (8) (1748) *Aetna (8) (1746) *Adventure (6) (1748) East Indies Squadron Location: Calcutta Total: *Devonshire (74) (1745) *Vanguard (70) (1748) *Rippon (64) (1712) *Suffolk (64) (1739) *Anson (60) (1747) *Augusta (60) (1736) *Antelope (54) (1741) *Bristol (54) (1711) *Lichfield (50) (1746) *Prince Edward (44) (1745) *Rainbow (44) (1747) *Pearl (42) (1726) *Adventure (40) (1741) *Ambuscade (40) (1745) *Falkland (36) (1744) *Tartar (32) (1733) *Sheerness (24) (1743) *Shoreham (24) (1744) *Siren (24) (1745) *Solebay (24) (1742) *Garland (24) (1742) *Hind (20) (1744) *Lively (20) (1740) *Seahorse (20) (1748) *Hornet (14) (1745) *Jamaica (14) (1710) *Kingfisher (14) (1745) *Merlin (14) (1744) *Otter (14) (1742) *Raven (14) (1745) *Shark (14) (1732) *Grenado (12) (1742) *Spence (12) (1730) Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' Storming_Beaches1.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Fleet_Engaged_.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. Battles_of_Broadside.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. Fleet_Anchor.jpg|A British fleet Anchored. Chasing_Spanish.jpg|Engaging a Spanish fleet, 1744 Royal_Navy_Frigates.jpg|The Royal Navy's Frigates The_Armada_and_SkyFleet.jpg|The Skyfleet accompanied by a British Armada ' 'British Army' Total Army Personnel Active: 695,033 men Total Army Personnel reserve: 456,100 men See: West Indies forces *'Professional Infantry: 491 Regiments *618,296 men (£3,091,475)' *'Professional Cavalry: 112 Regiments *50,176 men (£250,880)' *'Professional Artillerymen: 109 Companies *2,600 men ~ ''654 cannons (£13,000)' *'Independent Battalions: 16 Battalions *8,048 men (£32,192)' *'Militia Infantry: 17 Regiments *15,130 men (£75,650)' *'Army Personnel: 783 (£5,481)' *'British Army Upkeep: Total: 695,033 men (£3,475,165)' Regiments of Cavalry '' Regiment Strength Colonel/Commander Location '' *1st (The Blues) Royal Regiment of Horse Guards 429 H. Conway's England *1st Regiment of Life Guards 448 Lord Harrington's England *1st (King's) Regiment of Dragoon Guards 386 G. Howard's England *1st (Royal) Regiment of Dragoons 362 Lord Amherst's England *2nd Regiment of Life Guards 446 Lord Townshend's England *2nd (Queen's) Regiment of Dragoon Guards 367 W. Fawcett's England *2nd (Royal North British, Royal Scots Greys) Regiment of Dragoons 285 James Johnston's England *3rd (Prince of Wales's) Regiment of Dragoon Guards 372 G. Warde's Ireland *3rd (King's own) Regiment of Dragoons 286 Lord Southampton's England *4th (Royal Irish) Regiment of Dragoon Guards 362 T. Bland's Ireland *4th (Queen's Own) Regiment of Dragoons 335 Lord Howard's England *5th Regiment of Dragoon Guards 358 Lord Pembroke's England *5th (Royal Irish) Regiment of Dragoons 388 R. Cunninghame's Ireland *6th Regiment of Dragoon Guards 380 Lord Carhampton's Ireland *6th (Inniskilling) Regiment of Dragoons 374 Huntington's England *7th (Princess Royal's) Regiment of Dragoon Guards 385 C. Grey's Ireland *7th (Queen's own) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 285 H. Clinton's Scotland *8th (King's Royal Irish) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 285 F. Lascelle's Ireland *9th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 295 F. Mocher's Ireland *10th (Prince of Wales's own) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 285 HRH Prince of Wales's England *11th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 305 S. Hodgson's England *12th (Prince of Wales's) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 385 J. Steuart's Ireland *14th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 299 R. Sloper's Ireland *15th (King's) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 292 Lord Dorchester's England *16th (Queen's) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 295 W. Harcourt's England *17th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 395 Lord Lincoln's Ireland *18th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 325 Lord Drogheda's Ireland *19th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 512 W. Howe's India *20th (Jamaica) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 420 G. Sandford's West Indies *21st Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 402 T. R. Beaumont's America *22nd Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 387 Viscount Fielding's America *22nd Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 294 *23rd Regiment of Dragoons 302 W. Fullarton's *23rd Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 289 *24th Regiment of Dragoons 345 W. Loftus's *24th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 285 *25th Regiment of Dragoon Guards 389 F. E. Gwyn's *25th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 305 *26th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 295 R. Manner's *27th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 278 W. Blathwayte's *28th Regiment of (Duke of York's Own) Dragoons 325 R. Laurie's England *29th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 308 Lord Heathfield's *30th Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 312 J. C. Carden's *31st Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 298 W. C. St. Leger's *32nd Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 302 H. J. Blake's *33rd Regiment of (Light) Dragoons 287 J. S. Blackwood's Regiments of Foot Guard '' Regiment Strength Colonel/Commander Location '' *1st Regiment of Foot Guards 1,845 Duke of Gloucester's England *2nd (Coldstream) Regiment of Foot Guards 1,184 Duke of York's England *3rd Regiment of Foot Guards 1,184 Duke of Argyll's England Regiments of Foot '' Regiment Strength Colonel/Commander Location '' *1st (Royal Scots) Regiment of Foot 1st Battalion 689 Lord Adam Gordon's West Indies *1st (Royal) Regiment of Foot 2nd Battalion 548 Lord Adam Gordon's Gibraltar *2nd (Queen's Royal) Regiment of Foot 1,399 D. Jones's England *3rd (East Kent) Regiment of Foot, Buffs 1,275 T. Hall's England *4th (The King's own) Regiment of Foot 1,125 G. Morrison's Nova Scotia *5th (The Northumberland) Regiment of Foot 1,058 E. Stopford's Canada *6th (1st Warwickshire) Regiment of Foot 1,325 Ralph Abercromby's New Brunswick *7th Regiment of Foot (Royal Fuzileers) 1,020 Duke of Kent's Canada *8th (King's) Regiment of Foot 1,259 B. Armstong's Ireland *9th (East Norfolk) Regiment of Foot 987 A. Leslie's West Indies *10th (North Lincolnshire) Regiment of Foot 999 R. Keith's West Indies *11th (North Devonshire) Regiment of Foot 1,275 J. Grant's England *12th (East Suffolk) Regiment of Foot 1,299 W. Picton's Ireland *13th (1st Somersetshire) Regiment of Foot 1,103 G. Ainslie's West Indies *14th (Bedfordshire) Regiment of Foot 1,257 G. Hotham's England *15th (Yorkshire East Riding) Regiment of Foot 1,298 J. I. Hamilton's West Indies *16th (Buckinghamshire) Regiment of Foot 902 T. Bruce's West Indies *17th (Leicestershire) Regiment of Foot 978 G. Garth's Ireland *18th (Royal Irish) Regiment of Foot 1,305 J. Sebright's Gibraltar *19th (1st Yorkshire North Riding) Regiment of Foot 1,298 D. Graeme's Scotland *20th (East Devonshire) Regiment of Foot 867 W. Hyde's West Indies *21st Regiment of Foot (Royal North British Fusiliers) 798 J. Murray's Nova Scotia *22nd (Cheshire) Regiment of Foot 1,058 D. Dundas' Ireland *23rd Regiment of Foot (Royal Welsh Fusiliers) 1,088 R. Grenville's Ireland *24th (2nd Warwickshire) Regiment of Foot 1,009 W. Tayler's Canada *25th (Sussex) Regiment of Foot 1,278 Lord G. Lennox's England *26th (Cameronian) Regiment of Foot 1,210 W. Erskine's Nova Scotia *27th (Inniskilling) Regiment of Foot 958 E. Massey's Ireland *28th (North Gloucestershire) Regiment of Foot 1,021 R. Prescott's Ireland *29th (Worcestershire) Regiment of Foot 1,305 Lord Cathcart's England *30th (Cambridgeshire) Regiment of Foot 1,217 T. Clarke's England *31st (Huntingdonshire) Regiment of Foot 1,187 J. Stuart's Ireland *32nd (Cornwall) Regiment of Foot 1,312 Lord Ross's Gibraltar *33rd (1st Yorkshire West Riding) Regiment of Foot 750 Lord Cornwallis' America *34th (Cumberland) Regiment of Foot 936 Lord F. Cavendish's Ireland *35th (Dorsetshire) Regiment of Foot 1,001 H. Fletcher's Ireland *36th (Herefordshire) Regiment of Foot 1,592 H. St. John's India *37th (North Hampshire) Regiment of Foot 1,201 R. Dalling's Scotland *38th (1st Staffordshire) Regiment of Foot 765 R. Pigot's West Indies *39th (East Middlesex) Regiment of Foot 999 R. Boyd's America *40th (2nd Somersetshire) Regiment of Foot 1,109 G. Osborn's Ireland *41st Regiment of Foot 769 T. Stirling's Ireland *42nd (Royal Highland) Regiment of Foot 999 H. Munro's Scotland *43rd (Monmouthshire) Regiment of Foot 919 E. Smith's Ireland *44th (East Essex) Regiment of Foot 1,201 C. Rainsford's Ireland *45th (Nottinghamshire) Regiment of Foot 1,002 J. Adeane's West Indies *46th (South Devonshire) Regiment of Foot 897 J. Vaughan's West Indies *47th (Lancashire) Regiment of Foot 1,125 A. Williamson's West Indies *48th (Northamptonshire) Regiment of Foot 879 P. Tonyn's West Indies *49th (Hertfordshire) Regiment of Foot 1,108 A. Maitland's West Indies *50th (West Kent) Regiment of Foot 1,317 T. Wilson's Gibraltar *51st (2nd Yorkshire, West Riding, King's Own Light Infantry) Regiment of Foot 862 R. Napier's West Indies *52nd (Oxfordshire) Regiment of Foot 1,438 C. Trapaud's India *53rd (Shropshire) Regiment of Foot 989 R. Elphinstone's Scotland *54th (West Norfolk) Regiment of Foot 1,029 M. Frederick's Guernsey *55th (Westmoreland) Regiment of Foot 928 L. Tottenham's Ireland *56th (West Essex) Regiment of Foot 763 R. Walsh's Ireland *57th (West Middlesex) Regiment of Foot 1,044 J. Campbell of Strachur's Scotland *58th (Rutlandshire) Regiment of Foot 1,201 G. Scott's Ireland *59th (2nd Nottinghamshire) Regiment of Foot 1,068 D. Lindsay's Jersey *60th (Royal American) Regiment of Foot 1,997 Lord Amherst's America *60th Regiment of Foot 1st Battalion 680 A. Clarke's Canada *60th Regiment of Foot 2nd Battalion 459 G. Christie's Canada *60th Regiment of Foot 3rd Battalion 540 W. Rowley's West Indies *60th Regiment of Foot 4th Battalion 468 J. Rooke's West Indies *61st (South Gloucestershire) Regiment of Foot 1,239 S. Morris's Gibraltar *62nd (Wiltshire) Regiment of Foot 879 E. Mathew's West Indies *63rd (West Suffolk) Regiment of Foot 958 Lord Balcarres' Ireland *64th (2nd Staffordshire) Regiment of Foot 499 J. Leland's Ireland *65th (2nd Yorkshire North Riding) Regiment of Foot 989 Gunning's New Brunswick *66th (Berkshire) Regiment of Foot 499 J. Gabbitt's Gibraltar *67th (South Hampshire) Regiment of Foot 99 E. Browne's West Indies *68th (Durham) Regiment of Foot 1,689 J. Lambton's Gibraltar *69th (South Lincolnshire) Regiment of Foot 1,225 H. Powell's Gibraltar *70th (Surry) Regiment of Foot 876 Lord Suffolk's Ireland *71st (Highland) Regiment of Foot 1,308 W. Gordon's India *72nd (Highland) Regiment of Foot 1,322 J. Murray's India *73rd (Highland) Regiment of Foot 1,255 W. Medow's India *74th (Argyllshire Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 1,406 R. Venables' Switzerland *75th (Highland) Regiment of Foot 1,286 Robt. Abercromby's India *76th Regiment of Foot 1,307 T. Musgrave's India *77th Regiment of Foot 1,232 J. Marsh's India *78th (Ross-shire Buffs) Regiment of Foot 1,098 Africa *79th (Cameron Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 1,201 Scotland * 80th (Staffordshire Volunteers) Regiment of Foot 892 H. Paget's India *81st Regiment of Foot 858 NAME's England *82nd (Prince of Wales’s Volunteers) Regiment of Foot 851 America *83rd (County of Dublin) Regiment of Foot 913 J. Sebright's Africa *84th (York and Lancaster) Regiment of Foot 854 E. Coote's India *85th (Buckinghamshire Light Infantry) Regiment of Foot 821 NAME's West Indies *86th (County Down Volunteers) Regiment of Foot 902 G. Worge's Africa *87th (Prince of Wales's Irish) Regiment of Foot 737 NAME's Ireland *88th (Connaught Rangers) Regiment of Foot 818 J. Burgh's West Indies *89th (Blayney's Bloodhounds) Regiment of Foot 798 C. Blayney *90th (Perthshire Light Infantry) Regiment of Foot 1,026 H. Morgan's Africa *91st (Argyllshire Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 902 A. Campbell's West Indies *92nd (Gordon's Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 1,356 C. Gordon's India *93rd (Sutherland Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 993 G. Mackay's Scotland *94th (Royal Welsh Volunteers Regiment of Foot 925 J. Vaughan's America *95th (Derbyshire) Regiment of Foot 773 R. Burton's America *96th Regiment of Foot 988 G. Monson's India *97th Regiment of Foot 858 G. Stewart's Gibraltar *98th Regiment of Foot 742 NAME's West Indies *99th (Lanarkshire) Regiment of Foot 687 E. Trelawny's Jamacia *100th (Campbell's Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 879 C. Campbell's Channel Islands *101st (Johnston's Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 902 J. Johnston's India *102nd (Irish Rangers) Regiment of Foot 657 E. Trench's Channel Islands *103rd (Volunteer Hunters) Regiment of Foot 511 E. Hunter's Africa *104th Regiment of Foot 863 P. Tonyn's Ceylon *105th (Queen's Own Royal Regiment of Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 1,007 D. Graeme's Malaya *106th (Black Musqueteers) Regiment of Foot 742 I. Barré's England *107th (Bengal Light European Infantry) Regiment of Foot 855 C. Beauclerk's India *108th (Madras European Infantry) Regiment of Foot 890 P. Macdougall's India *109th (Battalion of London Volunteers) Regiment of Foot 678 J. Nairne's India *110th (Queen's Royal Musqueteers) Regiment of Foot 880 J. Deakin's India *111th Regiment of Foot 678 T. Ogle's India *112th (King's Royal Musqueteers) Regiment of Foot 686 E. Markham's Scotland *113th (Royal Highlanders) Regiment of Foot 853 J. Hamilton's India *114th (Royal Highland Volunteers) Regiment of Foot 740 A. McLean's India *115th (Royal Scotch Lowlanders) Regiment of Foot 667 C. Crawford's Scotland *116th (Perthshire Highland) Regiment of Foot 902 J. Mackenzie's Malaya *117th (St. John's) Regiment of Foot 698 W. Leger's Burma *118th (Invalids) Regiment of Foot 702 I. Talbott's Siam *119th (Prince's Own) Regiment of Foot 915 H. Williams' Burma *120th Regiment of Foot 605 J. Toovey's Siam *121st Regiment of Foot 568 J. Rich's Africa *122nd Regiment of Foot 677 J. Leslie's Hanover *123rd Regiment of Foot 717 J. Pomeroy's Hanover *124th Regiment of Foot 612 R. Cuninghame's America *1st West India Regiment of Foot 811 J. Whyte's Jamacia *2nd West India Regiment of Foot 810 W. Myer's Jamacia *3rd West India Regiment of Foot 805 W. Keppel's Jamacia *4th West India Regiment of Foot 801 E. Nicholl's Jamacia *5th West India Regiment of Foot 797 W. Howe's British Honduras *6th West India Regiment of Foot 800 J. Whitelock's British Honduras *7th West India Regiment of Foot 800 W. L. Lewes' British Guiana *8th West India Regiment of Foot 802 R. Abercromby's British Guiana *9th West India Regiment of Foot 800 J. Sheppard's Chatham *10th West India Regiment of Foot 803 S. Gibbs' Chatham *11th West India Regiment of Foot 800 A. Leslie's Montserrat *12th West India Regiment of Foot 810 T. Sebastians' Cayman Islands *New South Wales (The Rums) Corps 752 H. Grey's Australia *O'Hara's Africa Corps: 214 C. O'Hara's Africa *Queen's Rangers 576 J. Simcoe's Canada *St. Helena Battalion 450 EIC *39 Independent Companies of Invalids 3,081 Great Britain Hanoverian Army The Army of Brunswick Location: Hanover, Calenburg (10,424 Foot, 1,247 Horse) *Leib-Regiment (1,600) *von Imhoff Regiment (1,640) *von Behr Regiment (1,640) *von Zastrow Regiment (1,640) *Völschen Fusilier Battalion (1,640) *Leib & Imhoff Grenadier Battalion (588) *Behr & Zastrow Grenadier Battalion (588) *Zastrow Grenadier Battalion (588) *3rd Battalion de Légion Britannique (500) *Braunschweig Regiment of Dragoons (500) *von Roth Regiment of Hussars (747) *85 Cannon Braunschweig Garrison Location: Braunschweig (5,300 Foot) *Leib-Regiment (1,600) *von Imhoff Regiment (800) *von Behr Regiment (800) *von Zastrow Regiment (800) *Völschen Fusilier Battalion (800) *5th Battalion de Légion Britannique (500) *55 Cannon The Army of Hanover Location: Hanover, Calenburg (10,900 Foot, 5,400 Horse) *Hanoverian Leibgarde zu Fuss (1,600) *de Cheusses Regiment (800) *La Chevallerie Regiment (800) *von Kielmannsegg Regiment (800) *von Brunck Regiment (800) *von Halberstadt Regiment (800) *von Wrede Regiment (800) *von Hardenberg Regiment (800) *von Zandre Regiment (800) *von Wagenheim Regiment (800) *von Hauß Regiment (800) *von Diepenbroick Regiment (800) *2nd Battalion de Légion Britannique (500) *Légion Britannique Dragoon Regiment (600) *Leibguard zu Pferd (180) *Grenadieren zu Pferd (180) *Leib-Regiment Reuter (180) *Graf von Platen Cuirassiers (360) *Dachenhausen Cuirassiers (360) *Hammerstein Cuirassiers (360) *Grothaus Cuirassiers (360) *Hodenberg Cuirassiers (360) *Walthausen Cuirassiers (360) *Breidenbach Dragoon (700) *Busche Dragoon (700) *Bock Dragoon (700) *120 Cannon Hamburg Garrison Location: Hamburg (7,700 Foot, 1,060 Horse) *Alt Zastrow Regiment (800) *von Sporken Regiment (800) *Jung Zastrow Regiment (800) *von Post Regiment (800) *von Block Regiment (800) *von Sachsen-Gotha Regiment (800) *von Marschalk Regiment (800) *von Scheither Regiment (800) *Fabrice Regiment (800) *1st Battalion de Légion Britannique (500) *Gilten Cuirassiers (360) *Dachenhausen Dragoon (700) *80 Cannon Bremen Garrison Location: Bremen (2,900 Foot, 360 Horse) *von Stolzenberg Regiment (800) *von Grote Regiment (800) *von Hodenberg Regiment (800) *4th Battalion de Légion Britannique (500) *Lückner's Hussars (360) *35 Cannon Gallery of British Army Paintings ' − Infantry_Advance.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. − Scottish_Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders − King_at_a_battle_.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 − King2.jpg|King George II leads the way to victory, Battle of Dettingen − King's_Orders.jpg|The King shouting orders to his army − British_Grenadiers_.jpg|The British grenadiers charge! − Ending_Rebellion.jpg|Ending the rebellion. − Line_Inspection.jpg|A daily line inspection. − British_Solider.jpg|A British Soldier around the 1740's − British_Landing.jpg|A typical British Naval Landing − dontroiani17thfootsoldier.jpg|A British Royal Marine, c. 1748 − Mel and his Battalion.jpeg|A Royal Marine Colonel leading his Regiment into battle. − ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a royal charter which soon developed into a international trading company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British colony of India controlled by the British East India Company for it's large resources for economical and political control. The recent expansions in India are due to recent victories against other nations of powers which was had a firm hold of India before their defeat. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have trade influences meaning in turn British imperialist influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a new presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies and the rest of the Orient. For more Information about the EITC click here. Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugal or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissionerss/Governor-Generals/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. Great Britain & The European Continent West Indies British America The colonial government page of the thirteen colonies. New England Colonies Middle Colonies Southern Colonies British North America British West Africa & British South Africa The colonies of Africa are administered by Governor-General Tyler Wellington from Lagos, Nigeria. British India Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes recent expansions. Administered at Calcutta, Bengel by the Governor-General. British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands The British Empire Paintings pnp314325.jpg|General Richard Venables on horseback, and Bartholomew Swordfury, lead the charge into battle Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. EITC India Conquest45.jpg|The Conquest of India Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. British take Fort in Indiaas.jpg|The East India Company's armies march on Bengal llm338182.jpg|Matthew Blastshot leads the first assault in India the forward marchs.jpg|Lord Wellington leads the charge onto Africa! Battle plan.gif|Blastshot issues the orders lal337515.jpg|The British plan their assault by sea lal303132.jpg|General Richard Venables rides through Bengal on a prised Elephant stc311020.jpg|The Battle of Bietjie Slaag Elephant Brawl.jpg|Company struggle with a War Elephant The french not honour war.gif|General Venables is fired at by a rogue Dutch soldier while negotiating their surrender indiabig14.jpg|The Indian leaders surrender to Governor-General Venables British4.jpg|British soldiers charging in Surrender_of_Tipu_Sultan.jpg|Field Marshall Venables brings diplomacy to India Concencration of a British EITC Regiment of Foot.jpg|Consecration of a European EITC Regiment of Foot highlanders charge indian fort.jpg|93rd Highlanders charge an Indian Native fortress Empire Total War EIC company.jpg|East India Company Sepoys Empire Total War EIC Europeans.jpg|European EITC Regiment of Foot Marching for the Colours India.jpg|Marching for the Colour for the King's Birthday (Bombay, India) Royal Marines India.jpg|The Royal Marines in India Mysore Military EITC parade.jpg|"Empire Day" in India the-duke-of-marlborough-at-blenheim.jpg|The Duke of Marlborough marches into battle Irish beaches.jpg|Battling on the shores of Ireland charging the woolens.jpg|Redcoats routing the Spanish Walloon Guards Nate Aussie.jpg|General Nathaniel Crestbreaker settling New South Wales, Australia art-guerre-prise-bunker-hill-big.jpg|Battling the revolts of the '45 Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the palace of Westminster in London, England. Westminster Palace1.jpg|The Palace of Westminster Old Westminster.png|Westminster circa Late 1740s House of Common.jpg|The House of Commons House of Lords.jpg|The House of Lords King Throne .jpg|The throne room House-of-Commons Opposition.jpg|A House of Commons meeting House of Lords paint.jpg|The House of Lords during the Parliament opening House of Commons PM speech.JPG|The Prime Minister delivers his speech to the House of Commons Parliament list.jpg|A MP delivering a bill for approval. Streets of London St James.jpg|On the streets of London near St. James Palace Queen_Anne_in_the_House_of_Lords_by_Peter_Tillemans.jpeg|Queen Anne addressing the House of Lords. stjamespark.jpg|St James's Park and the Mall, c. 1745 Tea-Party-at-Lord-Harringtons.jpg|Tea party at Lord Harrington's, St. James. Members Database # His Majesty, George Augustus II '- King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire ''His Majesty's Cabinet Cabinet ministers, like all ministers, are appointed and may be dismissed by the monarch at pleasure (that is, they may be dismissed without notice or reason given, although normally they are given a courteous option to resign), on the advice of the Prime Minister. The allocation and transfer of responsibilities between ministers and departments is also generally at the Prime Minister's discretion. The Cabinet has always been led by the Prime Minister, whose unpaid office as such was traditionally described as merely primus inter pares (first among equals) * 'His Grace The Duke of Edinburgh, Lord John-Luke Octavius Dieudonné Goldtimbers '- Prime Minister of Great Britain, First Lord of the Treasury, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of HM Armed Forces, 1st Duke of Edinburgh, 1st Duke of Newcastle upon Tyne and 1st Duke of Newcastle-under-Lyne, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Newcastle-upon-Tyne (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Earl of Bute, Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace II '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts, Keeper of the Great Seal of the Realm, Second Lord of the Treasury, Secretary of State for Justice, Governor of the British Virgin Islands and Gibraltar, the 3rd Earl of Bute, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * '''His Grace The Duke of Bedford, Lord Nathaniel Joseph Benedict Johannes Adam Garland - Secretary at War, First Lord of the Admiralty, 4th Duke of Bedford, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * The Right Honourable Earl Grey, Lord Joseph Archibald Grey '- Head of the House of Lords, Fourth Lord of the Treasury, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, Governor of Port Royal, British Ambassador to Switzerland, 1st Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Northumberland * '''His Grace The Duke of Hamilton, Lord Frederick Augustus II '- Lord President of the Council, Keeper of the Rolls and Records of the Chancery of England, Third Lord of the Treasury, 6th Duke of Hamilton, 7th Marquis of Exeter, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * 'The Right Honourable Earl of Portsmouth, Lord Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Paymaster of the Forces, Head of the British Royal Army, Secretary of the Northern Department, Governor-General of India, Director & Chairman of the Honourable British East India Trading Company, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''Privy Council ''The primary advisory board to HM, the King, the Privy Council acts as a formal body of advisors comprised of senior politicians whom are all members of either the House of Lords or House of Commons. The Council's main function is to meet with the sovereign once a month to counsel him, and report to him the current positions of the government. The Privy Council acts as the High Court of Appeal for the entire British Empire. *'His Grace The Duke of Hamilton, Lord Frederick Augustus II '- Lord President of the Council, Keeper of the Rolls and Records of the Chancery of England, Third Lord of the Treasury, 6th Duke of Hamilton, 7th Marquis of Exeter, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'The Right Honourable Earl Grey, Lord Joseph Archibald Grey '- Head of the House of Lords, Fourth Lord of the Treasury, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, Governor of Port Royal, British Ambassador to Switzerland, 1st Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Northumberland (Lords) * 'The Right Honourable Earl of Bute, Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace II '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts, Keeper of the Great Seal of the Realm, Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, Leader of the Tories, Second Lord of the Treasury, Governor of the British Virgin Islands and Gibraltar, the 3rd Earl of Bute, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * '''His Grace The Duke of Bedford, Lord Nathaniel Joseph Benedict Johannes Adam Garland - Secretary at War, First Lord of the Admiralty, 4th Duke of Bedford, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * The Right Honourable The Earl of Portsmouth, Lord Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Paymaster of the Forces, Head of the British Royal Army, Secretary of the Northern Department, Governor-General of India, Director & Chairman of the Honourable British East India Trading Company, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) * '''His Grace The Duke of Manchester, Lord Tyler Anthony Robert Wellington III '- Governor-General of the African Colonies, Field Marshal of the Third Army, A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, 3rd Duke of Manchester, Lord Lieutenant of Huntingdonshire, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP * 'His Grace The Duke of Montagu, Lord James Goldtimbers '- Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Captain-General of the British Royal Marines, Master of the Great Wardrobe, Colonel of The 2nd Queens Regiment of Dragoon Guards, Great Master of the Order of the Bath, Custos Rotulorum of Warwickshire, Custos Rotulorum of Northamptonshire, 3rd Duke of Montagu, KB, PC, FRS, MP * 'His Grace The Duke of Leinster, Lord Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette '- Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, 1st Duke of Leinster, Earl of Kildare, KG, PC, FRS, MP ''House of Lords'' The Upper House of the British Parliament, and the more powerful of the two. Membership to the House of Lords is by appointment only, and is reserved for senior politicians who hold peerages with the crown. Most HCOs sit in the House of Lords, as well as the Prime Minister if he is a peer. *'The Right Honourable Earl Grey, Lord Joseph Archibald Grey '- Head of the House of Lords, Fourth Lord of the Treasury, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, Governor of Port Royal, British Ambassador to Switzerland, 1st Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Northumberland *'The Right Honourable Earl of Portsmouth, Lord Nathaniel Huntington '- Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Paymaster of the Forces, Head of the British Royal Army, Secretary of the Northern Department, Governor-General of India, Director & Chairman of the Honourable British East India Trading Company, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Earl of Bute, Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace II '- Lord Chancellor of the Courts, Keeper of the Great Seal of the Realm, Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, Leader of the Torries, Second Lord of the Treasury, Governor of the Gibraltar, 3rd Earl of Bute, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'''His Grace The Duke of Bedford, Lord Nathaniel Joseph Benedict Johannes Adam Garland - Secretary at War, First Lord of the Admiralty, 4th Duke of Bedford, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Hamilton, Lord Frederick Augustus '- Lord President of the Council, Keeper of the Rolls and Records of the Chancery of England, Third Lord of the Treasury, 6th Duke of Hamilton, 7th Marquis of Exeter, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Manchester, Lord Tyler Anthony Robert Wellington III '- Governor-General of the African Colonies, Field Marshal of the Third Army, A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, 3rd Duke of Manchester, Lord Lieutenant of Huntingdonshire, KT, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Montagu, Lord James Goldtimbers '- Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, Captain-General of the British Royal Marines, Master of the Great Wardrobe, Colonel of The 2nd Queens Regiment of Dragoon Guards, Great Master of the Order of the Bath, Custos Rotulorum of Warwickshire, Custos Rotulorum of Northamptonshire, 3rd Duke of Montagu, KB, PC, FRS, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Argyll, Lord Richard Liethbridge Campbell Venables '- Colonel of The Duke of Argyll's Regiment of Foot, British Ambassador to Denmark, High Sheriff of Argyllshire, Master of the Household of Scotland, Keeper of the Royal Castle of Carrickm, 1st Duke of Argyll, Earl of Argyll, Baronet of Lundie, Lord Inveraray, Mull, Mover and Tiry, KG, KB, MP *'His Grace The Duke of Leinster, Lord Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette '- Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, 1st Duke of Leinster, Earl of Kildare, KG, PC, FRS, MP *'The Right Honourable Earl of Salisbury, Lord Charles Salisbury' - Vice-Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, 1st Marquess of Salisbury, 1st Earl of Salisbury, KT, KG, KB, FRS, MP ''House of Commons'' The Lower House of Parliament that is comprised of a mix of elected and applicant officials, and contrary to the House of Lords, is open to any British citizen. The Speaker of the House of Commons is the highest ranking elected official in the nation and is elected at the beginning of each session of Parliament. *'The Honourable Sir William Brawlmartin '- Speaker of the House of Commons, Governor of Sierra Leone, Captain in His Majesty's Army, A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, East India Company Lieutenant-Governor, MP *'The Honourable Sir Jason Blademorgan' - Major-General in His Majesty's Army, Governor of New Jersey and Kingshead, KB, MP *'The Honourable Sir Maxamillion Phillip Beckett' - Vice-Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, Treasurer of the Navy, Governor of New York, KG, KB, MP *'The Honourable Sir Roger Warskull '- A Director in the EITC Court of Directors, East India Company Lieutenant-Governor, MP *'The Honourable Sir William Alexander Garland' - Rear Admiral in His Majesty's Royal Navy, 4th Earl of Essex, Viscount Malden, KG, KB, FRS, MP *'The Honourable Sir Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I' - Lt. Colonel in His Majesty's Army, Master of the Horse, KG, KB, MP *'The Honourable Sir Henry Grey' - Governor of New South Wales, Captain in His Majesty's Navy, Baron Grey, KB, MP *'The Honourable Sir Richard James Humphrey Luther '- Major in His Majesty's Army, FRS, MP *'The Honourable Sir Roger Gunshot' - Major in His Majesty's Army, Lieutenant-Governor of the EITC Madras Presidency, KB, FRS, MP *'The Honourable Sir Bartholomew Wolfgang Jäger Swordfury' - Major in His Majesty's Army, Governor of Newfoundland and Assam, MP *'The Honourable Sir Simon Pratton ' - Captain in His Majesty's Royal Navy, FRS, MP *'The Honourable Sir Theodore Tydeus Sebastians' - Lieutenant in His Majesty's Royal Navy, MP *'The Honourable Sir Henry Roland ' - Solicitor, Former Corporal in the EITC Private Army, MP HCO Job Descriptors: # The Monarch - Put simply, in charge of all decisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authoritative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and divisions of government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) # The Prime Minister '''- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament, is leader in the absence of the monarch, and is head of HM Government during parliamentary debates. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the King and oversees government in general. The Prime Minister may be a Lord or a Common, but may not serve as the Head of the House of Commons/Lords conjointly. (2nd) # '''The Lord Chancellor - In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Advisor to the monarch, and leading figure in the Prime Minister's cabinet. May be present at both Houses, but may only sit with HM Government in the House of Commons. Presumed Head of the House of Lords, if present. The Lord Chancellor is the presumed Lord Keeper of the Great Seal, unless the Master of the Rolls is appointed by the monarch. (3rd) # The Secretary at War - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defence during conflict and peacetime. The top advisor to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the War Office. (4th) # The Lord Speaker of the House of Lords - Head of arranging government business within the House of Lords, and presumed mediator of the proceedings in the Lords if the peers themselves cannot obey the rules set out in the Standing Orders, the Leader acts as Speaker for the House of Lords to deliver its legislation back to the House of Commons, if need be revised. Oversees votes/debates within the House, and remains a partisan figure. The office is normally held in conjunction to the Prime Minister, that is if he is a peer. This is not always the case, as the title can be held by the majority's party leader, given that he is a peer. (5th) # The Lord President of the Council - Commonly holds the position of Master of the Rolls. In the case that the Lord Chancellor is absent, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters, and can occasionally act as Lord Keeper of the Great Seal of the Realm, if the monarch so sees it fit. (6th) # The Speaker of the House of Commons - The highest ranking elected official, the Speaker presides over the House's debates, determining which members may speak. The Speaker is also responsible for maintaining order during debate, similar to that of the Lord Chancellor and the Leader of the House of Lords, and may punish members who break the rules of the House. The Commons may not meet unless the Speaker is present. Unlike the Leader of the House of Lords, the Speaker must strictly remain non-partisan, and renounce all affiliation with his or her former political party when taking office. (7th) Member Portraits George II by Thomas Hudson.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers by Charles_Jervas.jpg|His Grace The Duke of Edinburgh, John-Luke Octavius Dieudonné Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, First Lord of the Treasury, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Commander-in-Chief of HM Armed Forces, 1st Duke of Edinburgh, 1st Duke of Newcastle upon Tyne and 1st Duke of Newcastle-under-Lyne, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Newcastle-upon-Tyne Sir Joshua Reynold mallace.jpg|The Right Honourable Earl of Bute, Andrew Norrington Mallace II the Just, Lord Chancellor of the Courts, Leader of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, Leader of the Torries, Second Lord of the Treasury, Governor of the British Virgin Islands, the 3rd Earl of Bute,Viceroy of Denmark, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Nathanial Garland.jpg|His Grace The Duke of Bedford Nathaniel Joseph Benedikt August Johannes Anton Michael Adam Garland, First Lord of the Admiralty, Secretary at War, Secretary of State for the Southern Department, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Sir Joseph Grey Royal Navy.jpg|The Right Honourable Earl Grey, Joseph Archibald Grey, Head of the House of Lords, Fourth Lord of the Treasury, Governor of Port Royal, British Ambassador to Switzerland, 1st Earl Grey, Viscount Howick, Baron Grey, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP for Northumberland Full portrait Marshal Nate.jpg|The Right Honourable The Earl of Portsmouth Nathaniel Huntington, Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, Head of the British Royal Army, 1st Earl of Portsmouth, Viscount Lymington, Vice-Admiral of Hampshire and the Isle of Wight, KB, PC, FRS, MP VenablesDukeArgyll.jpg|His Grace The Duke of Argyll, Richard Liethbridge Campbell Venables, Colonel of The Duke of Argyll's Regiment of Foot, British Minister to Denmark, High Sheriff of Argyllshire, Master of the Household of Scotland, Keeper of the Royal Castle of Carrickm, 1st Duke of Argyll, Earl of Argyll, Baronet of Lundie, Lord Inveraray, Mull, Mover and Tiry, KG, KB, MP BartportraitMP.jpg|The Honourable Bartholomew Wolfgang Jäger Swordfury, Major in His Majesty's Army, Governor of Newfoundland and Assam, 1st Baronet, MP George iv.jpg|The Right Honourable Earl of Buckinghamshire, William Geoffrey Averill Yellowbones, 1st Earl of Buckinghamshire, Baron Hobart, 1st Baronet of Intwood, FRS, MP Military/Nationalist Marches Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC